


de acordo com a tradição

by DuendeJunior



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond nunca foi muito fã de tradições. - pequeno drabble pro final da 5ª temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	de acordo com a tradição

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who é da BBC, história sem fins lucrativos, etc etc etc
> 
> História originalmente postada no FF.net, em 18/02/2012. Bons tempos que Moffat ainda não tinha me decepcionado (e/ou meu senso crítico ainda tava em desenvolvimento).  
> OK, menos negatividade AHSHAOUHSAH

 ( _something old, something new_

**x**

Amy não ligava para coisas que deviam ser feitas de determinada maneira simplesmente porque todos faziam daquele modo há séculos – aquilo que a maior parte das pessoas chamava de  _tradições_ e ela chamava de _falta de criatividade_ ou _coisa de gente velha_.

Se ligasse, talvez já estivesse casada com Rory há muito mais tempo, como toda boa moça de Leadworth fazia quando a idade chegava. Ou teria parado de falar sobre o Doutor Maltrapilho assim que fizesse dez anos, porque ele era seu amigo imaginário e só crianças muito novinhas tinham esses amigos. Ou pararia de falar de estrelas, _porque estrelas não existem, Amelia_ \- apesar de os dois últimos itens não serem exatamente tradição, mas apenas o bom senso estranho dos adultos dando as caras. Claro que estrelas e o Doutor existiam - ela os tinha visto, não tinha?

Mas, à medida que sua festa de casamento se desenrolava e ela ficava cada vez mais triste, pensou que faltava alguma coisa. Algo importante, que precisava ser lembrado e estava na ponta da língua, mas que ela não conseguia dizer por não saber o que era.

A sensação era a de que faltava cumprir algum ritual antigo e importantíssimo, mas qual?

A resposta veio no momento em que Rory a entregou o diário-livro de capa azul.

( _Ela já tinha visto aquele livro antes. Azul, azul..._ )

" _Doutor Maltrapilho, você está atrasado para o meu casamento!_ ", ela gritou, após falar novamente tudo o que todos já sabiam sobre seu amigo imaginário.

E quando ele surgiu, vestido a caráter, provando que era tão ou mais real do que todos ali e ainda trazendo as memórias de Rory de volta como bônus, Amelia Pond entendeu que a única tradição que ela precisava cumprir estava ali, encarnada no meio de transporte do último Senhor do Tempo.

E sorriu. Tudo estava em seu lugar novamente.

**x**

_something borrowed, something blue_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução dos parênteses inicial e final: "algo velho, algo novo, algo emprestado, algo azul". Fiquei na dúvida se essa expressão realmente é usada em português, e como o Google não me ajudou muito, deixei em inglês mesmo.  
> E também não sei se "Doutor Maltrapilho" é a tradução oficial de "raggedy Doctor" aqui no Brasil, mas agora fica sendo -q
> 
> Obrigada a quem leu ♡


End file.
